


Been Through

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Slice of Life, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trans Character, Transphobia, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, misuse of pronouns, sex negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Baekhyun is Jungah’s light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> self - prompt 
> 
> so, this work is hella personal. i’d like to just say this in advance; jungah is a transgender/non-binary person. they prefer the pronouns they/them obviously. they don’t want an operation and are perfectly fine the way they are most days. they don’t experience much dysphoria over their genitals. jungah mostly identifies as a demigirl. this means, jungah sometimes feels like a female, but does not often feel like a male. that is why jungah says they are non-binary. they find that their gender is more of a spectrum than black and white.
> 
> the pov switches sometimes depending on the chapter. if that bothers you, avoid reading.
> 
> also, Taemin isn’t a good guy so if you can’t stomach that please avoid reading and or leaving negative comments about it.
> 
> also, also : this is a drabble that pretty much just got out of control.

jungah's pov

 

 

Jungah wasn’t always Jungah. In middle school they felt...different. Instead of wanting to play sports, they wanted to play dress up. It took some time, but eventually, they finally realized they weren’t quite the same as everyone else.

 

Jungah was once Jongin, and it took a lot of tears and long talks to understand that it was okay to not be like everyone else. It was okay to be themselves.

 

When everyone started to find out that Jongin was no longer Jongin, people judged them. The name change came around high school and, even though some were accepting, others weren’t. Jungah worried every day whether they would get bullied or if someone else would say something mean. They worried a lot. It wasn’t until almost their senior year that they finally found a friend. He accepted everything that Jungah was even if he didn’t understand it all.

 

His name was Byun Baekhyun.

 

They had a lot of long talks the summer after their senior year. Before college, Jungah really wanted Baekhyun to understand everything about them, so they sat down at Baekhyun’s shitty one bedroom apartment drinking beer and watching some old American television show.

 

“So, you’re _not_ a girl?”

 

Jungah shrugged, “I’m not really a boy either. I don’t really like to define myself but if I had to, it’s non-binary or a demigirl. Sometimes I feel like a girl and I like to dress like one, but I’m not always like that. Sometimes I feel...not a girl.”

 

Jungah laughed and tried not to spill their beer. Baekhyun picked up a napkin and wiped their face carefully. Baekhyun always took care of Jungah.

 

“I guess I understand a little. You’re sometimes a girl, and sometimes you’re not but you’re not a boy.”

 

“Exactly. See, you get it. I like to wear all sorts of things but most of all I just like to be comfortable.”

 

“Who doesn’t want to be comfortable?”

 

Baekhyun laughed motioning to his dirty sweatpants and stained t-shirt. Jungah shrugged. He was a bit of a mess, but he was _their mess_. They were best friends and having a best friend like Baekhyun did a lot of good for Jungah. They didn’t have to hide anything after their talk. It was simple. Jungah said how they felt, Baekhyun accepted it.

 

It was when they finally got into college that things started to get a little more complicated.

 

Jungah decided to move into a shitty apartment themselves not far from where Baekhyun lived and the university. Everything went smoothly at first. A lot of people were more open-minded and accepting. Jungah had even though they found someone to date. His name was Taemin and they shared a love for dance. But, Jungah soon found out that he wasn’t in it for love.

 

Baekhyun had taken them out for coffee. Jungah was excited to finally see him after the first few weeks of the semester started. They had busy schedules and with Jungah’s dance practice, it was hard for them to see each other. They gushed about Taemin and how they went on a date but Baekhyun kept frowning and if Jungah knew anything, it was that Baekhyun didn’t approve of Taemin.

 

Rightfully so.

 

Jungah wasn’t paying attention as they sipped coffee and talked with Baekhyun. It was moments before they realized that Baekhyun was silent and glaring at something or someone behind them. When Jungah turned around, it was Taemin.

 

“So, you already have a new boyfriend? I thought you were into me?”

 

“Taemin, this is my best friend, Baekhyun. I told you about him. He’s just a friend.”

 

“Girls don’t have guys that are ‘ _just friends_ ’. They either want something or they pity you.”

 

“Step off prick.” Baekhyun stood up and Jungah stared wide-eyed at him. It was the first time that they had ever seen Baekhyun get really angry.

 

“What? Are you going to fight me over some dumb girl? She isn’t _that_ pretty.”

 

Jungah had to duck as Baekhyun slammed his fist into Taemin’s face. He pulled him up by his collar and then, hit him again, “They. You dumbass. _They_. And they are very pretty and worth so much more than your stupid shit.”

 

Jungah sat there stunned. No one had ever stuck up for them before; not like that. Sure, there were lots of people who messed up their pronoun or said ugly things, but no one had ever hit someone for them. Baekhyun was the first.

 

“Let’s go Jungah. I’ll take you home.”

 

They left the small coffee shop and walked back to Jungah’s apartment. It wasn’t very far but Jungah was feeling worse with every step they took. They thought Taemin was a nice guy, turned out, they were wrong. But, even worse, Baekhyun had fought with Taemin. He was rubbing his bloody knuckles against his jeans and Jungah felt bad that he had gotten hurt.

 

When they got inside their apartment, Jungah found the first-aid kit to help Baekhyun. He whined a bit before Jungah told him to hush. They sat around in Jungah’s kitchen before he finally said something.

 

“Jungah,” Baekhyun’s hand came up to rest on their cheek and Jungah hadn’t realized they started crying, “Don’t listen to that jerk. You’re such a pretty person. He’s a twat. You deserve someone better.”

 

“Baek,” Jungah pouted before Baekhyun flicked their bottom lip.

 

“Cut that out. I have to get home. I have some homework due next week and I don’t want to fail. If you need me, you call me. Okay?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Baekhyun left and Jungah was left with their thoughts.

 

It didn’t take long to break down. Jungah changed into their favorite sweater and bear slippers. They put on a cute pair of panties with little bunnies on them and curled up in bed. Getting to know Taemin was slow. Jungah had opened up little by little to him explaining a few simple things, but he assumed they were just a girl. Jungah had medium length brown hair that they liked to pull up but often wore baggy clothes because they were comfortable. It was hard to tell what they _really_ were.

 

Who wore anything other than sweatpants to college anyway?

 

Jungah had really liked Taemin. They shared a love for dance and music. They had even gotten lunch together a few times, but it wasn’t enough. Taemin started hearing rumors about how Jungah wasn’t really Jungah. He started acting cold towards them but they thought nothing of it because they still did things together.

 

People who got close to people just to hurt them were the worst.

 

It was two in the morning when Jungah looked at the clock. They had been crying the entire time holding onto a big bunny plushie. Jungah had a lot of plushies. Baekhyun liked to win them at amusement parks or claw machines and give them to Jungah. Each one had a name and a special place in their heart.

 

Jungah knew they could have called Baekhyun. They could call and he would come running. But, that wasn’t exactly fair to Baekhyun. Jungah wanted to learn how to cope with these types of things without always leaning on Baekhyun. They needed to grow thicker skin.

 

The time went by slowly and the more that passed, the more Jungah wanted to call Baekhyun. All they would have to do is pick up the phone, press ‘4’ in the speed dial, and wait. That was exactly what they were doing at five thirty.

 

_“Jungah?...mm… you ‘kay?”_

 

Jungah sniffled, “No. Baek, I’m still really upset.”

 

_“Want me to come over?”_

 

“It's five in the morning.”

 

_“Don’t care. Put pants on.”_

 

The line clicked and Jungah reluctantly got up to unlock the door. They did not, however, put pants on. Pants were for evil people and Jungah didn’t believe in wearing pants in their own home. Baekhyun could deal. He went naked almost all the time and Jungah had been victim to it almost a dozen times.

 

Jungah took their teddy bear plush with them and laid down on the couch. The only thing Jungah did put on was socks, then they put the bear slippers back on. They also put on their favorite cat-ear headband. It pushed back Jungah’s hair out of their face. They curled up with a pillow and waited before the door opened and closed. They were half-asleep but still sobbing.

 

“Jungah...I told you to put pants on. You look like a cat curled up with that silly headband.”

 

“You always go naked... Let me live, Baek. It's my house.”

 

“Fine. Move over.”

 

Jungah moved so that Baekhyun could lay behind them. It wasn’t unusual for them to cuddle on the couch, but this was different. Jungah was the little spoon. Baekhyun put what space he could between them but Jungah was on the edge of the couch. They wiggled a bit, trying to adjust when Baekhyun gasped. They had brushed up against him.

 

“Jungah, stop it.”

 

“Wh - ?”

 

“Just stop squirming so much. You’re going to fall off the couch.”

 

Jungah swallowed as Baekhyun pulled them back. He had an arm around their waist holding them securely so they wouldn’t fall. Jungah had been attracted to Baekhyun but they had never stepped over any boundaries. Baekhyun was sort of stepping over one now. He played with the hem of Jungah’s sweater. They could feel his breath coming out in short puffs against the back of their neck. Jungah decided to take a little chance. They rocked back rolling their hips just a bit. Baekhyun hissed and the grip around Jungah’s waist tightened.

 

“Jungah, please don’t do that.”

 

“I thought maybe - “

 

“Just...please?”

 

“Is it because of -” Jungah was hushed by a finger on their lips. The hand left their lips and tucked a stray hair behind their ear.

 

“Jungah - ”

 

“You can say it Baek!” Jungah jumped off the couch and started tearing up. Never had Baekhyun said he didn’t want something. They snuggled a lot, this should have been no different, “You don’t have to tiptoe. Everyone else says it! I’m disgusting to you too, aren’t I?”

 

Baekhyun shot up from the couch and glared at them, “Jungah, stop! Listen to me.”

 

Jungah stormed off to their room and locked the door. They fell to the floor crying harder than before. Baekhyun was their _best friend_ . He was supposed to accept _everything_ about them. He knew almost everything. Jungah had told him all of their secrets and some of their fears. Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to reject them.

 

Not long after, Jungah heard a soft knock. Of course, it was Baekhyun. He was trying to apologize and coax Jungah out.

 

“Jungah, _kitten_ , please open the door.”

 

Jungah’s breath caught in their throat. Baekhyun never called them _kitten_ anymore. He had said it before when they were in high school but he grew out of it. Jungah liked their silly cat headbands. They made them feel cute and kept their hair from their face. Baekhyun knocked again before Jungah felt conflicted.

 

“Go away, Baekhyun.”

 

“Jungah, sweetie, please don’t be upset.”

 

“Just go home!”

 

Jungah started crying harder when Baekhyun didn’t knock again. Instead, they heard the front door open and close. They sat on the floor for what felt like hours just sobbing into their knees. Why was Baekhyun acting like this? What had Jungah done wrong?

 

They finally found enough courage to unlock the door somewhere around eight in the morning. When they did, they didn’t get far out of the bedroom.

 

Baekhyun was laying on the floor fast asleep.

 

Instantly, Jungah regretted being so mean. He was so cute with his hair going in all directions and his shirt hiked up. He looked like a puppy. Jungah grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and sat down next to him. He had his arm curled under his head so Jungah laid down resting their head on his elbow. They got as close as they could cover both of them up on the floor. Jungah felt terrible. They shouldn’t have treated their friend like that. All Baekhyun wanted to do was apologize.

 

As soon as Jungah snuggled close, Baekhyun wrapped his arm around them, “I’m sorry, Jungah.”

 

“Baek -”

 

“No, listen to me Jungah. You can’t do stuff like that around me. You’re too cute. You make my heart pound in my chest and it scares me how much I want to fight off every boy that hurts you. Jungah, I like you; more than as a friend so, you doing that terrified me.”

 

Jungah felt Baekhyun’s hand on the small of their back. It wasn’t something that was unfamiliar to them. This time, though, felt so different. Baekhyun lifted Jungah’s sweater up just a little and they felt his cool fingers up their spine.

 

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”

 

“You didn’t listen, sweetie. I was so mad when you said you were disgusting. Kitten, you’re so lovely. Ever part of you is jaw-dropping. You are such a wonderful person too.”

 

“But what about my body?”

 

“That’s perfect too Jungah. I don’t care what’s in your stupid bunny panties. I care about what’s in your heart and that big smart brain of yours.”

 

Jungah laughed through their tears. Baekhyun hushed them running his fingers up and down their spine. Jungah buried their face in his chest. It was warm and smelled like clean laundry. They took a deep breath as Baekhyun shushed them. He buried his nose in their hair before sighing.

 

“Jungah, you’re so silly. If you would have just calmed down and listened to me, I was going to tell you that I liked you. I came running at five in the morning, stupid. Who else would do that?”

 

Jungah pouted. No one. Of course no one. No one but Baekhyun would come running at all hours of the night and day to comfort Jungah. All the pieces finally started falling into place as they laid there.

 

“Baek. I’m sorry I never noticed. I always thought you just liked me as a friend.”

 

“No, kitten. I like you as a person. I've always had a crush on you. When you told me about Taemin I was furious. He’s a bad guy, like really bad, and now you know why. I hit him because he deserved it. You weren’t the first and I’m sure you won’t be the last.”

 

Baekhyun kissed Jungah’s hair before lifting their chin. He smiled and it melted all the ice around Jungah’s heart. _Taemin who?_ Jungah smiled as Baekhyun rubbed his nose against theirs, “There it is. There’s the smile I love.”

 

“You’re the only person that makes me smile like this. We should have tried dating a long time ago. Baekhyun, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

 

“That’s supposed to be my job! Jungah, will you be my partner?”

 

“No! I asked first! It’s not fair!”

 

“Don’t be a sore loser! Answer the question, you dork!”

 

Baekhyun started tickling Jungah and they laughed so hard their sides hurt. They were rolling around tangled in the blanket and each other. It was perfect. All the bad stuff fell away and only left the good that was Baekhyun’s laughter and smiles. Jungah was pretty sure they were a dumbass. Baekhyun was perfect, and they should have seen it ages ago.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

baekhyun's pov

 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure how this was supposed to work, but he was willing to try. If it made Jungah happy, he was willing to try anything for them. Their first kiss was mind-blowing. Baekhyun wasn’t even exactly sure how they had wound up on the couch that night. He just remembered Jungah asking him to come over a few weeks later to watch a movie. They had blankets all over the floor with popcorn and drinks.

 

“Sit next to me!”

 

“Jungah...could you please put pants on? I know this is your house but - “

 

“Just take yours off. Don’t be offended, be free Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun laughed and rolled his eyes but then realized, Jungah was serious. He decided why not because he was already staying the night. His first night with Jungah as partners. He wasn’t surprised when Jungah looked up and gave his thighs the once over.

 

“My eyes are up here, kitten.”

 

“And your wonderful thighs are eye level with me.”

 

“Jungah!”

 

“What!? I thought we were stating the obvious.”

 

Jungah’s laughter filled the apartment. Baekhyun couldn’t stay mad. He sat down next to Jungah who was in their big comfortable sweater, cat panties (with ears on the ass that Baekhyun would get distracted by), and fuzzy socks. They covered up with a blanket but Baekhyun was nervous to share. Jungah nudged him until he finally just broke.

 

“Jungah, I need to talk to you.”

 

“Baek.” Jungah sighed and Baekhyun watched as they visibly curled in on themselves, “Are you going to say you don’t want this? Please don’t say that. I don’t know if I can take losing you.”

 

“No, kitten no. I’m just...Jungah I’m really nervous. I’ve always had a thing for you but I don’t know what to do, what I can say, and how this is supposed to work.”

 

Jungah leaned over and put their head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, “Treat me exactly like you would a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Hug me and tell me I’m pretty. Feed me and keep me warm. Just love me Baekhyun. You don’t have to treat me like I’m fragile.”

 

“I know, I know.” Baekhyun put his arm around Jungah, “I just really don’t want to mess this up with you.”

 

“You won’t Baek. As long as you treat me like a normal person, we’ll be fine.”

 

Baekhyun turned his head to smile at Jungah but they were already smiling; and so so beautifully. So, Baekhyun told them.

 

“Jungah,” Baekhyun lifted Jungah’s chin and nuzzled their nose, “You’re the most gorgeous when you smile like that.”

 

Jungah’s cheeks turned a nice subtle shade of pink that reminded Baekhyun of roses. For a moment Baekhyun wasn’t sure what to do, but Jungah wanted to be treated like a normal partner. Baekhyun wanted to treat them as they wanted. He leaned in and cradled Jungah’s jaw before pressing his lips against theirs. They were surprised at first, eyes going wide, then they relaxed and Baekhyun felt the kissed returned.

 

Eagerness was what had Baekhyun’s mind spinning. Jungah was so eager to kiss Baekhyun after that. They moved closer wrapping themselves around him just to be closer and kiss longer. Baekhyun had to contain himself. Here was his best friend and new partner nearly crawling into his lap, barely dressed, to kiss him stupid.

 

That eagerness had Baekhyun fisting the blankets to his side. Jungah kissed him harder slipping in their tongue before trailing the kisses to the side of his mouth and down his jawline. His eyes rolled back when Jungah took his ear between their teeth.

 

“Ju-Jungah…”

 

Baekhyun felt Jungah tense, then they pulled back, “I’m sorry. I guess I got carried away.”

 

“I um,” Baekhyun cleared his throat and tried to shove down his now very obvious arousal, “maybe we should get on the couch; more comfortable.”

 

Jungah nodded their head and stood, and Baekhyun tried not to notice how aroused they were. He blew a harsh breath before laying on the couch and letting Jungah get on top of him. It was the best and worst thing. Jungah sat right on top of his crotch which put his very hard dick right on their ass. But, Jungah was so beautiful. They were curved hips and lean legs, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but shove the sweater up a bit.

 

“Jungah, how did I never notice how stupidly attractive you are?”

 

“Dunno. Maybe I was blind too and couldn’t see past Taemin’s ego.”

 

Jungah let their hair down and Baekhyun just stared. It fell around their shoulders and Baekhyun hadn’t realized just how long it had gotten. It was a warm honey color and really made Jungah shine. They leaned over and Baekhyun gasped when they flicked his nose.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

 

“You’re just so gorgeous kitten. I can’t get over it. I’m so lucky. Plus you’re kind of half-dress sitting on my dick.”

 

Jungah’s laughter filled the apartment again. Baekhyun wanted to listen to it forever. He put his hands on their thighs and watched as they pursed their lips. Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure how far they were going to go but he at least wanted to kiss again.

 

“Jungah, can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“When we, uh, when we get ready to go further...can we talk about it first?”

 

“Yeah. I want to. It’s important to me that we’re on the same page when that happens.”

 

Baekhyun nodded his head and was rewarded with those kisses he wanted. Jungah rested their arms on either side of Baekhyun’s head before sliding down a bit on his lap. Baekhyun’s hands wandered a bit but from the way Jungah gave an appreciative hum, he was okay to touch them. He wrapped his arms around their waist before sliding one hand up their sweater.

 

“Are you...Jungah is that lace?”

 

“It's new. I wanted to try something and well, I feel really pretty in it so I wore it under my sweater.”

 

“Can I see?”

 

Jungah nodded their head and lifted up their sweater. Baekhyun gasped. Jungah had on a dainty lace bralette. It matched the black of their cat underwear. Baekhyun set his hands on their waist just taking in how nice Jungah looked with it on. They threw the sweater over their head and Baekhyun lost it with how attractive they looked with messy hair and just their under clothes.

 

“Fuck, kitten, I am so lucky.”

 

“Why?” Jungah’s smug smirk made Baekhyun roll his eyes.

 

“I will tell you a million times a day you’re fucking gorgeous if I have to Jungah. Don’t tempt me.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all.”

 

Jungah grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and set them on their thighs before leaning back over and kissing him. He sighed as Jungah pushed a hand under his head and held his face. It was no longer eagerness, but slow and sensual. Jungah leaned back just a little so they could kiss down Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“Take your shirt off.”

 

Baekhyun adjusted a little so he could grab the hem of his shirt and toss it over his head, then over the arm of the couch. Jungah gave him this little smirk before running their hands up and down his chest.

 

“I like.”

 

“Well, I hope you do because you’re going to see a lot more of it.”

 

Jungah deadpanned, “Says the guy who tells me to put pants on in my own home.”

 

Baekhyun shrugged before reaching up to pull Jungah down. He kissed their lips before bravely kissing their neck and shoulder. Jungah just sighed, giving Baekhyun more access. They leaned a bit and closed their eyes while Baekhyun kissed back up their neck and nibbled on their ear. Kissing Jungah was Baekhyun’s new favorite pastime as they slipped their tongue in and moaned.

 

They did that for what seemed like hours until Jungah’s lips were pink and Baekhyun was so hard he was leaking. Having such an attractive person on top of him was not good. Baekhyun wanted to take Jungah to bed and fuck them senseless, but he reminded himself baby steps. He didn’t even know if Jungah was comfortable enough for that.

 

It seemed they were.

 

“Baek, can we talk about those things...now?”

 

Jungah was rocking in Baekhyun’s lap at that point, panting into his mouth and flicking their tongue against his. He had to grit his teeth and nod because he didn’t quite trust his voice. Jungah slowed down and rested their head on Baekhyun’s chest. He started playing with their hair and smiled when they hummed nuzzling closer.

 

“We’ve known each other for a while, but Baek, I don’t even know how to begin this conversation.”

 

“Just tell me what you want. I’ll try anything if it makes you happy.” Baekhyun kissed Jungah’s crown and they smiled into his chest.

 

“I want us to think about this before we do it. I know I want it, but that might be lust talking so I want to wait.”

 

“Anything for you, kitten.”

 

“If I gave you a list of porn to watch to get an idea, would you do it?”

 

Baekhyun snorted but Jungah turned and looked at him with a serious face. He felt a bit embarrassed being asked to watch porn, but he didn’t say anything. Jungah moved the hair from Baekhyun’s face before kissing his forehead.

 

“It will give you an idea of what I want to try, that is if you’re okay with it.”

 

Baekhyun smiled at Jungah’s sincere voice, then he nodded, “Sure kitten. I’ll do it, then we can try. We can make a whole date night out of it. I’ll even take a bubble bath with you and take you to dinner.”

 

“You’re so perfect, Baekhyun.”

 

Jungah smiled that gorgeous smile Baekhyun loved then kissed him. That was how they stayed most of the night. The movie was just background noise as they kissed and cuddled on Jungah’s couch. When Jungah fell asleep near the end credits, Baekhyun just watched them. Their eyelashes fluttered and there was a constant soft smile on their face. Baekhyun wondered if Jungah was dreaming of him.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

baekhyun's pov

 

 

After receiving Jungah’s list, Baekhyun wondered just what he had gotten himself into. Agreeing to watch porn was one thing, agreeing to watch porn your partner wanted to try out was another. In just his boxers Baekhyun spread out in his bed, took his laptop out, and started looking up the things Jungah had suggested.

 

He was surprised to find out he was _very_ into it.

 

Jungah texted him asking if he was busy. Baekhyun bit his lip replying that he was indeed busy, watching all the things they had wanted to maybe try. He had only pressed play a moment before their text.

 

This video was something Baekhyun hadn’t thought about. It was poorly titled, but Baekhyun was rock hard after the first three minutes. The girl was in the cutest schoolgirl outfit with her white shirt unbuttoned. Her cock was fit snuggly with a vibrator on the tip. Baekhyun started palming himself as she got fingered and called ‘a good little slut’.

 

Baekhyun wondered just what the fuck Jungah was thinking.

 

The video wasn’t very long but Baekhyun had edged himself right on the brink. The girl got fingered until she came all over her skirt. Baekhyun thought about doing that to Jungah and nearly came himself. He took a deep breath and went to the next video.

 

This one was even more than Baekhyun thought he could handle.

 

There was a girl laying on a bed. This time there was a wand strapped to her cock except she was still in panties. He arms were shackled together with irons and she was writhing as the vibrations picked up. Baekhyun could barely watch it as he stroked his cock again.

 

The vibrations in the video slowed and the girl kept asking ‘please’. Baekhyun thought about Jungah begging like that. The person filming palmed her then said, ‘ _Good little girls cum when they’re told to_.’

 

Baekhyun nearly burst at the seams.

 

He was noticing a trend though in each video. The transgender person wanted to be called 'she'. Baekhyun took note of that so he could ask Jungah if that was what they wanted. If Jungah had a certain headspace they wanted to be in during sex, Baekhyun was definitely into it if it made them happy.

 

Baekhyun got a couple more texts, but he was too wound up. He needed to cum. He pressed play on the last video, this one much like the others. The girl was dressed in cute panties and socks. She was playing with her cock while her boyfriend was sitting next to her. He kept calling her a ‘good little girl’ and his ‘favorite baby girl’. Baekhyun really wanted to call Jungah that; baby girl.

 

He started fisting himself as soon as the guy started fingering his girlfriend. All he did was push the panties to the side and slide two fingers in. Baekhyun groaned imaging himself fingering Jungah like that; sucking on his fingers and then sliding them inside. Baekhyun felt his balls tensing up. He was near to his orgasm.

 

The video continued as the guy shoved his cock inside, again just pushing the panties to the side. He slammed inside making the girl scream high pitched and loud. Baekhyun fisted his cock faster. He was so close. The camera moved and he saw the tip of the girl’s cock outside of her panties. The couple was fucking so hard Baekhyun’s head was spinning.

 

She came in her panties untouched and Baekhyun had to stop himself when he saw Jungah had texted him for the third time. He took a couple of deep breaths before he opened the two texts. He was worried when the saw the last was a video message.

 

_[New Message from Jungah]_

_I feel so special knowing you’re watching those just for me._

 

_[New Message from Jungah]_

_Have you cum yet baby? Want me to help you?_

 

_[New Video Message from Jungah]_

 

Baekhyun was wide-eyed. He swallowed hard trying to think of something to say back before watching the video. If Jungah had sent him a video of what he thought, they had obviously gotten more comfortable in their relationship and their skin.

 

_[New Message from Baek]_

_Kitten, are you being naughty? No, I haven’t but I want to so bad._

 

The reply was almost instant. Baekhyun bit his lip circling his fist around the tip of his leaking cock.

 

_[New Message from Jungah]_

_Yes, sir. Watch that video. I made it just for you._ :*

 

Baekhyun moved his laptop off his thighs, removed his boxers, and spread his legs opening the video on his phone. He whimpered when he saw Jungah spread out on their bed. They were in cute pastel pink panties and a pleated skirt of the same color. He completely lost composure when he heard Jungah’s voice.

 

_“Baekie, I miss you so much. Want you here.”_

 

Jungah started palming themself through the skirt and Baekhyun’s cock was throbbing in his hand. Fuck, this was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Jungah was so so beautiful, but they had this sex appeal that shone through sometimes that had Baekhyun’s jaw on the floor.

 

_“Baekie, want you inside of me. I promise I’ve been a good girl.”_

 

Jungah hiked their skirt up so far they had to hold it down. Baekhyun bit his lip and watched as Jungah started using a small vibrator on the tip of their cock. Baekhyun whined watching how it gushed pre-cum in their panties.

 

_“Fuck, Baekie. Feels so good.”_

 

Jungah’s hips came up and their cock throbbed. Baekhyun was about to blow. He watched Jungah edge themself three times before running the vibrator up and down their cock. Baekhyun was breathing through his nose, jaw clenched with how bad he wanted to cum.

 

_“Oh, Baekhyun. I’m… oh fuck, I’m cumming.”_

 

Baekhyun fisted his cock hard and fast as he watched Jungah cum untouched. They ran the vibrator up and down the tip of their cock until they removed it and came hard in their panties. Baekhyun had never orgasmed so hard, covering his stomach as he panted. The video wasn’t quite over though.

 

Jungah pushed the panties down just enough to show the mess they made. Baekhyun whined as his cock softened in his hand. Jungah ran their fingers through the cum, then showed it to the camera.

 

_“See what you do to me when you aren’t here Baekie? Imagine if you actually were next to me.”_

 

Baekhyun squeezed every last drop out of his cock as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. Jungah was definitely going to get it now. They needed to talk or fuck, or both. Baekhyun considered sending his own video but instead sent a text.

 

_[New Message from Baek]_

_You definitely aren’t a good girl. I think you need a punishment kitten._

 

Baekhyun stood up and walked to the bathroom. He needed to clean up and not just for bed. He washed up, then slipped back into bed naked. He saw two texts from Jungah as he stretched out.

 

_[New Message from Jungah]_

_Did you like it? I was really nervous._

 

_[New Message from Jungah]_

_I hope we can try some things soon. I’m so happy with you Baek._

 

Baekhyun smiled. Silly Jungah and their insecurities. He needed to calm those before saying goodnight.

 

_[New Message from Baek]_

_I’ve never cum so hard in my life. You’re too much for me._

 

_[New Message from Baek]_

_Clean up and get some rest kitten. I promise we’ll try everything you want soon._

 

_[New Message from Jungah]_

_You’re so amazing Baek. Goodnight baby. :*_

 

_[New Message from Baek]_

_Goodnight my kitten. :*_

 

Baekhyun read the last text over and over smiling to himself. He had never imagined him and Jungah to be like this. He wasn’t afraid anymore of how their relationship would be, instead, he was so excited to see how much they could do and how much they could share. Baekhyun hoped for many happy years together as he fell asleep.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

jungah's pov

 

 

Jungah had no idea what was in store when Baekhyun said ‘date night’ a week or so later. They were really excited because Baekhyun had finally watched all the videos and they had a few talks. Baekhyun was into it. Jungah didn’t have to be afraid because Baekhyun was into it; all of it. He said he wanted to try a few other things when they talked and Jungah wasn’t opposed to the suggestions.

 

Things like roleplay, spanking, and oral. Jungah didn’t quite know if they wanted Baekhyun to go down on them, but they were really into the thought of deep throating Baekhyun. When he heard that he had spat out his drink and Jungah laughed uncontrollably.

 

Besides those things, they talked about safe words and Jungah’s comfort zone. Baekhyun didn’t want to do anything they didn’t want so, they decided to use colors. If Jungah didn’t want something all they had to do was say so. Jungah also explained that Baekhyun’s fantasy of calling them ‘baby girl’ didn’t have to be a fantasy and could be a reality if they liked it in the situation.

 

Baekhyun turned red from his ears down.

 

When the weekend came, ‘date night’ was actually Baekhyun in a white button-down and black slacks. He brought Jungah roses and chocolates with a little teddy bear. Jungah cried because they were still in panties and a crop top nervous about what in the world to wear. But, Baekhyun kissed their tears away.

 

After they calmed down, Jungah let Baekhyun choose an outfit for them. He chose a form-fitting black dress that was tucked into the back of Jungah’s closet. They had only worn it once and then never again. Jungah was a bit insecure about their body at the time, now, not so much; not with Baekhyun praising it every chance he got.

 

Jungah slipped into it and wiggled around until they felt comfortable. Baekhyun chose a cute pair of slip-on sandals instead of heels. Jungah was thankful he was so intuitive. They didn’t want to feel taller. When Jungah was finished putting on a little make-up and pulling their hair back, they stepped out into the living room.

 

Baekhyun’s jaw hit the floor.

 

“Jungah,” Baekhyun reached out and hugged them close, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look more beautiful than you do now. Look at you.”

 

The red that spread across Jungah’s face made them feel ten times warmer. Baekhyun never stopped at the chance to tell them how pretty they were. It really boosted Jungah’s confidence. Jungah bit their lip and then smiled.

 

“Thank you, baby. I can’t believe I still fit this dress.”

 

Baekhyun’s brow lifted then his hands started to wander until they cupped Jungah’s ass, “It fits in just the right places.”

 

“Baek!”

 

Jungah sighed as Baekhyun kissed their neck, then their lips. With the way the night was intended to go, Jungah couldn’t contain their excitement and neither could Baekhyun. His tongue slid across Jungah’s bottom lip and they let him deepen the kiss. Jungah found their head spinning as Baekhyun gently palmed at their ass and lifted his hips grinding against them. It made Jungah moan into his mouth.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No,” Jungah cleared their throat before hugging Baekhyun tighter, “It’s okay, but if we don’t stop we’ll never get to dinner.”

 

Baekhyun smiled and kissed Jungah chastely, “True. Let’s calm down and then go.”

 

To Jungah, dinner was perfect. Baekhyun kept complaining about small things, like not enough of this or too much of that. But, Jungah kept kissing him and telling him to shut up. They spent half the night laughing and the other half eating. Jungah was the happiest they had ever been in their entire life.

 

Baekhyun ordered dessert and of course, it had strawberries on it. Jungah smiled to themselves about how predictable Baekhyun was.

 

They talked a bit more hushed about what would happen when they got back home. Baekhyun said he would rather spend the night than to do everything and leave. Jungah appreciated that. They made a plan for a bubble bath which Baekhyun had been oh-so-keen on for forever. Jungah didn’t know if their tub would be big enough.

 

Baekhyun didn’t exactly know what Jungah had planned. Sure, they talked about what Baekhyun wanted to do, but Jungah had a few things they kept secret; like the outfit, they wanted to wear after their bath and the plug that they put in before Baekhyun ever came over. They thought maybe something like that would help things be more comfortable for both of them.

 

Jungah’s thought process came to a screeching halt when Baekhyun turned their face, “Hey, you’re in dreamland. You okay?”

 

“Sorry,” Jungah blushed, “Was thinking about tonight. I’m a little nervous.”

 

“Don’t be kitten. This is completely your night. I’ll indulge you in whatever you want and we’ll stop whatever you don’t like.”

 

Jungah nodded, their nerves settling somewhat. It wasn’t the first time Jungah had been with someone. They had been with males and females, always preferring males, mostly just preferring Baekhyun over everyone. It was the fact he was so understanding of Jungah that had them head over heels. Baekhyun’s hand slipped into theirs and Jungah smiled knowing that even if sex had to be talked through for a while, they loved Baekhyun with their whole heart.

 

As soon as they got home, hands were wandering and mouths were touching. Baekhyun pushed Jungah against the door and slid his hand down to their waist. Jungah sighed turning their head as Baekhyun kissed down their neck. It was when Baekhyun’s hand slid just a bit further and cupped Jungah that they froze.

 

“Baek,” Jungah was quiet but Baekhyun leaned back just a bit. They shook their head and Baekhyun let go of them completely. Jungah was quick to pull him back and kiss him softly, “Not like that; like this.”

 

Jungah took two of Baekhyun’s fingers and moved them up and down their length until Baekhyun got the picture. When he pressed his thumb right under the head of Jungah’s cock rubbing small circles, they sighed rocking forward.

 

“Oh, Baek...just like that.”

 

Jungah could feel Baekhyun’s smirk settling in the crook of their neck. He pushed them firmly against the door and started rubbing faster. Jungah was jerking their hips until Baekhyun pressed his forehead against theirs.

 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot. At this rate, we’ll never make it to the bathroom.”

 

“You’re the one pushing me against the door baby.”

 

“Mm,” Baekhyun bit his lip and moved both of his hands to Jungah’s hips, “Sassy kitten. I’ll have to spank that out of you later.”

 

“Please.”

 

Jungah smirked as Baekhyun maneuvered them to the bathroom. They lost shoes and clothes until Jungah was in their black lace panties and a bralette and Baekhyun was in navy boxer briefs. Jungah felt a little bit of insecurity creep up, but then Baekhyun was looking at them so fondly.

 

“Jungah, you look so beautiful in that. I can’t believe I get to call you mine.”

 

“For as long as you want Baek.”

 

Jungah let Baekhyun pull them in for a long, tight hug. He kissed down their neck and shoulder. It was so much more intimate than before when Baekhyun slipped the lace bralette off and kissed down their chest. Jungah sighed as Baekhyun kissed their hips and then hesitantly kissed across their stomach.

 

As soon as Baekhyun hooked his fingers into their panties, Jungah’s nerves bubbled up. Baekhyun didn’t pull them down right away though. He stopped and looked up with nearly one hundred questions in his eyes. Jungah nodded then threaded their fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

 

“Slow, please.”

 

Baekhyun smiled into Jungah’s stomach, “Anything for my baby girl.”

 

Jungah felt a huge rush of affection swell in them. The way Baekhyun slowly kissed down their thighs, then back up to their stomach before pulling down their lace panties. Jungah has never had someone be this careful and this understanding; this patient. Jungah stepped out of their panties while Baekhyun caressed their thighs. He stopped for a moment, lips hovering over the tip of Jungah’s cock. He looked up and whispered, “Can I please?”

 

Jungah bit their lip nodding slowly, “I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.”

 

To their surprise, Jungah liked it. Wherever Baekhyun got this idea, they really liked it. He kept his lips right under the head of Jungah’s cock, licking and sucking. Occasionally he would take just the tip into his mouth but no further. Jungah really loved the way he swirled his tongue and licked over their slit. It sent shivers up their spine with how good Baekhyun was.

 

“Baek, fuck that feels so good.”

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun’s hand grabbed handfuls of Jungah’s ass then massaged gently, “You’re so wet for me.”

 

Jungah moaned as Baekhyun pressed against the plug in their ass. He smirked playing with it while sucking on Jungah slowly. Jungah’s knees were getting weak as Baekhyun brought them so close to the edge, then he stopped. He stood up, wiped his mouth, then pulled Jungah in for a kiss. They could taste the pre-cum on his tongue but didn’t care.

 

“Bath.”

 

“On it.” Jungah backed up slowly with Baekhyun still attached to their lips.

 

Jungah leaned over to turn the hot water on and fill the tub. It was somewhat of a bad idea as Baekhyun gently smacked their ass and played with the plug. Jungah moaned gripping the side of the tub and spreading their legs.

 

“Look how perfect you are kitten; spreading for me like that. If you’re a good little girl I’ll let you cum as many time as you want tonight.”

 

Jungah sighed as Baekhyun pressed himself against their thigh and bent over to kiss their neck. Baekhyun was the perfect boyfriend. He turned Jungah’s face toward him and kissed their nose. He pursed his lips before wrapping his arms around their waist.

 

“I hope this is all okay with you and that you’re comfortable.”

 

Jungah smiled softly turning in Baekhyun’s arms, “Baekhyun, everything is perfect. There’s going to be bumps in the road but you’re so perfect. I’m really enjoying myself if you haven’t noticed.”

 

Baekhyun squeezed just the tip of Jungah’s cock, “I noticed. You’re so wet and needy, baby girl. Once we’re done with this bath, I’ll give you everything you want and more.”

 

The way Baekhyun smiled crooked yet a little fond made Jungah’s heart jump in their chest. Never had Jungah felt so much for one person. Baekhyun kissed them slowly until his hands were settled on their thighs, then Baekhyun picked Jungah up making them laugh. He stepped into the tub settling them both in and grabbing the bubbles. The bathroom filled with the warm, sweet aroma of vanilla and spice.

 

Jungah turned off the water with their foot then settled against Baekhyun’s chest.

 

They stayed that way for a while just enjoying holding each other. Baekhyun would trail water up Jungah’s arms then kiss their neck. Jungah would play with Baekhyun’s fingers then pull his hand out of the water to kiss it. Jungah wondered how they had been so lucky to find someone they loved so much. Baekhyun didn’t need to say it for Jungah to feel that he felt the same.

 

After a few more moments, Jungah turned a little to kiss Baekhyun on the lips.

 

“Baek. Why did you want to take this bath together?”

 

Baekhyun giggled kissing Jungah’s cheek, “I think it's really intimate. I always thought it would make me feel really close to my partner and it does. It's relaxing and makes me feel so much closer to you because it's intimate without being sexual.”

 

“That’s really sweet Baek.”

 

Jungah turned a little more until they could settle their legs on either side of Baekhyun. They pushed up to their knees and then sat back on his thighs. Baekhyun’s hands settled on their waist tickling the skin until Jungah laughed.

 

“One day we’ll reach a point where we won’t be so hesitant with things. I’ll know you and your body well enough that we can just be intimate in all senses without being anxious.”

 

Baekhyun tucked a few stray hairs behind Jungah’s ear and that made them smile really, really big. Baekhyun pulled Jungah down slowly kissed their cheeks, then their nose, and finally their lips. Baekhyun was right. This was so intimate without being sexual at all. Jungah’s heart was swelling so much, they thought it might burst. Instead, tears started flowing without Jungah even noticing.

 

“Don’t cry! Kitten!”

 

“No,” Jungah smiled kissing Baekhyun, “They’re good tears. I’m just so happy with you. I love you so much and I don’t think there is anyone else in the world I could imagine myself with. You light up my life Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun smiled a little deviously then set his palm on Jungah’s face, “So you love me?”

 

Jungah bit their lip and nodded. Baekhyun smiled like Jungah had never seen before. It was beautiful and sparkling. Baekhyun really was Jungah’s light.

 

“I love you too kitten; for a long time now. I loved you when we were friends. I loved you when you told me you were transgender. And I love you now and for as long as you’ll let me.”

 

Jungah whispered, “Forever.”

 

Between smiles, laughter, and tears, Jungah and Baekhyun finished their bath. Baekhyun was still really playful, slapping Jungah’s ass and spinning them in circles. In all the years they knew each other, Jungah had never seen Baekhyun so happy. They thought it might have something to do with them finally saying their ‘I love you’s’. They dried off then Baekhyun stopped Jungah from coming into the bedroom.

 

“I’m going to get dressed. You said you wanted some things tonight so grab what you need from in here and then get dressed in the bathroom.”

 

Jungah smirked before grabbing a pink bag with everything they needed in it. Still wrapped in a towel, Jungah kissed Baekhyun’s lips before trailing them down his jaw and to his ear.

 

“Just remember to breathe when I come back out.”

 

The door closed on Baekhyun and Jungah got to work. They finished drying off then stood in front of the mirror wondering if Baekhyun would like the outfit they chose. They looked in the mirror a little longer before dread washed over them. What if Baekhyun really didn’t like having sex with them? What if Jungah wasn’t feminine enough or what if they weren’t masculine enough?

 

Jungah was about to call it quits when the door opened. Baekhyun wasn’t fully dressed yet, just in his unbuttoned slacks. He stepped inside and pulled Jungah to him so that they were flush. That made Jungah choke.

 

“I knew this would happen. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m just...I’ve never done this with someone who accepted everything about me. Baekhyun, I’m scared.”

 

Baekhyun lifted Jungah’s chin until they were looking him in the face, “You are perfect. I think you are perfect even when _you_ don’t think it. On days like today just remember it's okay for you to feel like this. It's okay for you to not be okay, but I think you’re beautiful. I think you are intelligent and I think you are the most amazing human on the planet.”

 

Jungah smiled as the tears flowed down their cheeks. Baekhyun was right, but they had to try. They took a deep breath and kissed Baekhyun, “I can do this. Thank you for being so wonderful to me. I appreciate every single ounce of support you give me.”

 

“That’s what I’m supposed to do as your best friend and your boyfriend, “ Baekhyun kissed Jungah’s nose then smirked, “Now, I’m going to step out again and finish getting dressed. I want you to look in the mirror, tell yourself you are gorgeous, then get dressed.”

 

“Okay.” Jungah wiggled around then kissed Baekhyun as he left.

 

Jungah turned toward the mirror and looked at their body again. They remembered what Baekhyun had said and took a second look. They saw how the slope of their hip was a little more prominent than before giving Jungah a more curvier appearance. They turned in a circle until the saw their thighs and ass. Everything was a little bigger and Jungah smiled thinking they were actually looking pretty nice. When Jungah faced the mirror again, they saw their stomach and then their cock. Jungah bit their lip and remembered how Baekhyun had used his mouth so carefully and slowly, waiting and watching Jungah’s reactions.

 

Everything was going to be okay.

 

Jungah poked their stomach and felt the squish of a little chub and then the muscle that was underneath. They smiled when they wrapped their arms around their body hugging themselves. Yeah, everything would be okay. Baekhyun loved every inch of them and it helped Jungah to love every inch too.

 

“I’m beautiful and gorgeous and I can do this.”

 

Jungah heard a small laugh on the other side of the door and blushed. Baekhyun must have been waiting for them to say it. Jungah let their arms fall then they heard Baekhyun’s muffled voice on the other side of the door.

 

“I’m proud of you baby girl.”

 

Jungah lit up and smiled big. If only Baekhyun could see them. Tears welled up but Jungah didn’t let them fall. They wiped their face and their nose before grabbing the pink bag and committing to getting ready.

 

Carefully, Jungah took everything out of the bag and placed it on the cabinet. They looked at their hair and figured it was nice enough. It wouldn’t matter later when it was in tangles or in the palm of Baekhyun’s hand. Jungah shivered thinking about Baekhyun taking them from behind while holding a handful of their hair.

 

Jungah put on the white lace panties from the bag. They had been completely embarrassed by buying them but crotchless panties would serve Jungah’s purposes. It was a bonus that they sat so nicely on their hips. Jungah took out the matching thigh highs and bra too. When they put it all on, Jungah spun in a circle.

 

They looked amazing. Baekhyun’s jaw was going to stay on the floor all night.

 

Jungah continued getting dressed, putting on the pink skirt they had worn in the video they sent to Baekhyun. They put on a white collared shirt as well. Jungah felt incredibly cute in the schoolgirl outfit. Jungah even put a little bit of lip gloss on before taking a deep breath.

 

(The lip gloss was a touch Jungah decided last minute because it was strawberry flavored and would drive Baekhyun wild when they sucked him off.)

 

When Jungah stepped out of the bathroom, Baekhyun’s reaction was no surprise to them. His eyebrows lifted and his mouth was agape. Jungah spun in a circle, the skirt lifting up showing off everything underneath. Baekhyun bit his lip and nearly growled.

 

Jungah was so caught up in impressing Baekhyun, they missed what he was wearing. He had put back on his slacks and shirt. He tucked in the shirt and put on a tie and glasses. Jungah stood still for a moment before Baekhyun crossed the room and lifted their chin.

  
“Are you ready? Color, kitten?”

 

“Mhm. Green, Baekie.”

 

“Good.”

 

The sexual tension in the room was incredibly thick. Baekhyun’s eyes never left them and Jungah could feel themselves getting aroused just standing in front of Baekhyun. They took a shaky breath twisting their hands in front of their skirt.

 

“Ms. Kim,” Baekhyun licked his lips looking them up and down, “Your skirt is a little too short, don’t you think?”

 

“I’m sorry Professor Byun,” Jungah bit their lip and smiled, “ Please don’t write me up for detention. I’ll do anything.”

 

“Anything?”

 

Jungah nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

 

Baekhyun took a seat in the only chair in Jungah’s room and spread his legs a bit, “Come over here Ms. Kim.”

 

Jungah walked over and stood between Baekhyun’s legs. He slowly caressed their thighs looking up with tenderness in his eyes. Jungah smiled before straddling Baekhyun and sitting down in his lap. He was already rock hard and if that wasn’t the biggest boost to their confidence Jungah wouldn’t ever know what was.

 

“Ms. Kim, I think you deserve at least a little punishment. Don’t you agree?”

 

“Yes, Professor Byun.”

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath and sighed, “Lay down across my lap.”

 

Jungah pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips that he smiled into giggling, then they turned around and laid down across Baekhyun’s lap. He greedily took each cheek of their ass into his hand and massaged it. He played with the lace of the panties and the end of the plug then reared back and slapped Jungah’s ass. They moaned with the pleasure of the toy moving inside of them and the pain of Baekhyun’s bare hand coming down on their skin.

 

“Say, ‘thank you’ Ms. Kim.”

 

The hand came down again and Jungah cried out, “Ah! Thank you, Professor Byun.”

 

“Such a good girl, doing what she’s told.”

 

Jungah keened as the hand came down once more and Baekhyun called them a ‘good girl’. It was everything they wanted and more. It was hard to not squirm but Baekhyun held a firm arm against Jungah’s back. He struck their ass and thighs a few more times before leaning over and kissing Jungah’s head.

 

“You doing okay, kitten?”

 

“Yes, please give me more Baekie. Just a little more.”

 

“Anything, baby girl.”

 

Jungah moaned, “Fuck I love it when you call me that Baekhyun, really fucking love it.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled then smacked Jungah’s thigh. They rocked down getting just enough friction. Baekhyun’s hand came down again and again until Jungah was thrusting against his thigh and panting. Baekhyun hadn’t stopped them, and if he didn’t stop them soon, Jungah was going to cum. They thrust down harder as Baekhyun caressed their reddened skin.

 

“Ms. Kim,” Baekhyun threaded his fingers through Jungah’s hair and pulled to where they were looking each other in the eyes. He had gotten rid of the glasses. “If you cum before you’re told to, you won’t cum the rest of the night while I fuck your pretty little lips.”

 

Jungah could only whimper, “Please, Baekie. Pretty please.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened just a bit as his grip loosened on Jungah’s hair, “Kitten do you really want to do that? I’ll let you if it's what you want.”

 

“Yes,” Jungah slowly picked themselves up and knelt on the floor between Baekhyun’s legs, “I really, really want to.”

 

“Holy fuck, baby girl. I can’t believe this.”

 

Jungah slowly slid their hands up Baekhyun’s thighs but was stopped just before his zipper. Baekhyun’s lips quirked into a smirk before he leaned over and kissed Jungah. He must have tasted the lip gloss because he smirked again into the next few kisses.

 

“Ms. Kim. Use your words and tell me what you want.”

 

Jungah flamed with embarrassment. They had never explicitly asked for things like this before. They sat up just a bit steadying themselves before placing their hands back on the button of Baekhyun’s pants.

 

“Please, Professor Byun. I really want to suck your cock. I’ve been bad and I really don’t want detention.”

 

Baekhyun actually growled this time. He lost composure for just a moment before nodding his head and letting Jungah undo his pants and take his cock out. They marveled at it for just a moment. Jungah stroked slowly watching as pre-cum gushed out of the tip much like it had when Jungah made their video for Baekhyun. Hesitantly, Jungah leaned over and licked it up until they could swirl their tongue around the tip and swallow Baekhyun down.

 

“ _Oh holy fuck_ , Jungah.”

 

Jungah took Baekhyun’s moans and hands in their hair as encouragement to keep sucking him off. They drew one long suck then slid their tongue across the tip really sloppy-like. Baekhyun groaned lifting his hips up trying to get back in their mouth. Jungah just giggled before taking him down again. What they couldn’t reach, they used their hand to stroke. Baekhyun would lift his hips then shove Jungah down just a little more. Jungah figured they could just do like before and use their words.

 

“You can do it, baby,” Jungah slid their hand up to Baekhyun’s waist and kept stroking, “You can fuck my mouth and be a little rough. I’d really like it if you did.”

 

“Oh my God, baby girl. Are you sure? I think my soul is leaving my body.”

 

Jungah chuckled before giving Baekhyun’s cock kittenish licks, “Yeah baby. It's fine. I can tell you want to and I really think I’ll like it.”

 

Baekhyun gently pushed Jungah down until they were nosing his pelvis, “Ms. Kim if you keep this up, I’ll give you extra credit.”

 

Jungah hummed making Baekhyun’s hips jerk and thrust up. They were mildly satisfied with that reaction. Baekhyun kept their head down a few more moments before letting up. Jungah started sucking Baekhyun off in earnest. Baekhyun would push a little and Jungah would let him control their head until they stayed still and Baekhyun was just fucking their mouth.

 

“Fuck, so good. You’re so good for me baby girl, taking me like this. Bet my cock feels so fucking good in your mouth.”

 

Jungah nodded as best they could before humming in appreciation as Baekhyun pulled hard on their hair until they came off with a pop, saliva dripping down their chin.

 

“Can’t wait. Get on the bed now. I want you so bad.”

 

Jungah took a few steps until they fell backward and Baekhyun was kissing them hard on the mouth. Jungah closed their eyes and let Baekhyun’s hands roam all over. Everything felt so good, even Baekhyun cupping their dick and balls. Unlike the first time, it just felt so natural and welcome. Jungah moaned when Baekhyun grabbed their ass and slapped it.

 

“Baek-Baekie, the plug.”

 

Jungah watched as Baekhyun dug through his bag on the floor, pulling out lube and a cock ring. He set them on the bed before lifting Jungah’s skirt and staring. He bit his lip and that made Jungah flush. He was getting a good look at Jungah’s panties and thigh highs.

 

“I can’t believe you’re this fucking perfect.”

 

“Fuck me, _please_.”

 

Baekhyun groaned, reaching down to play with the plug, “God baby girl. You can’t wait, can you? Can’t wait until I can put my cock in you; so impatient.”

 

Jungah moaned when Baekhyun shoved the plug back in, twisting it against their prostate. It was almost too much as Baekhyun rubbed circles under the head of Jungah’s cock. They started thrusting and panting as Baekhyun slid the plug out. He moved Jungah’s panties just enough for the tip of their cock to peak out before putting lube on his fingers.

 

“I’m going to put this on you now. It vibrates so you can cum without me stroking you. It might be a little tight.”

 

Jungah nodded as Baekhyun slicked up just the head of Jungah’s dick, “Oh my God. This is so perfect.”

 

Baekhyun slid the ring down right where Jungah liked to be touched and turned it on the lowest setting. It hummed, sending vibrations through Jungah that had their eyes rolling back. Jungah bit their lip thrusting up and grabbing the end of their skirt.

 

“Baekie, please.”

 

“Shh, good girls wait patiently.”

 

Jungah sighed feeling Baekhyun’s slick fingers on their rim. He pushed in two and started fingering Jungah slowly. When he pushed in a third with no problem, Jungah moaned. He started pumping his fingers in and out kissing Jungah’s thighs.

 

“Look how wet you are already Jungah. You take my fingers so well.”

 

Jungah moaned feeling Baekhyun quicken his pace and bite at their thighs. They wanted it and wanted it now. Baekhyun was obviously dragging things out, making Jungah writhe and beg. They were so close already but they needed more than just the cock ring.

 

“Please, please, please. Fuck me. I want it.”

 

Baekhyun poured lube on his cock and started stroking it slowly with a grin on his face, “Do you think you deserve it, Ms. Kim? Bad girls don’t get fucked good. Are you a good girl or a bad girl?”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Jungah gasped as the tip of Baekhyun’s cock rested against their rim, “I’ll be whatever you want Professor Byun. I’ll be a good girl when you want me to be, and a bad girl when you need me to be. Just please fuck me, fuck me, fuck me please.”

 

The way Baekhyun slid in slowly had Jungah’s toes curling and their back arching off the bed. The fact he was still in his slacks and shirt had Jungah filled with excitement. Baekhyun started fucking Jungah faster, hiking their skirt up. He clicked the vibrator up a notch and Jungah nearly screamed when he put his arms under their knees and bent Jungah in half.

 

“Fuck, kitten, you’re so tight.”

 

“Harder, Baekhyun. Fuck me harder.”

 

Baekhyun slammed into Jungah making them yell out. They wrapped their arms around Baekhyun’s neck and kissed him on the side of the mouth. Baekhyun moved until they were sharing sloppy kisses and panting into each other’s mouth. He kept up his pace as Jungah felt the waves of their orgasm coming. Baekhyun had to have noticed them clenching and leaned back fucking into them hard and fast.

 

“You going to cum? Huh? You going to be a good girl for me and cum?”

 

Jungah’s body started tensing. They felt everything start in their toes as they curled and Baekhyun let their legs wrap around his waist. He slammed down just a bit harder grunting with every stroke. Jungah clawed at Baekhyun’s neck then forced his head down to kiss him.

 

“Don’t stop, please Baekie, don’t stop.”

 

Baekhyun buried his face in the crook of Jungah’s neck keeping his pace. Jungah felt Baekhyun shift just the slightest and it had them going over the edge screaming out Baekhyun’s name. He fucked them through it holding their legs down against their chest as he watched his cock disappearing into Jungah.

 

“Such a good girl, so good for me.”

 

Jungah’s tears started flowing as the cock ring kept vibrating and Baekhyun kept fucking them. He didn’t last much longer, cumming hard into Jungah and falling over into their chest. He reached between them, removing the cock ring and turning it off. He dropped it on the floor before kissing Jungah’s tears away.

 

They both caught their breath while holding each other tight. Jungah looked over seeing Baekhyun’s blissful face and messed up hair. He smiled dopey like and Jungah leaned over and kissed him.

 

“I love you, Baekie.”

 

“I love you too kitten.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and pulled Jungah closer, “That was the best sex I’ve ever had. It was mind-blowing. You’re incredible and gorgeous, and holy fuck I can’t believe you let me spank you like that.”

 

Jungah laughed moving Baekhyun’s hair from his face. They kissed his forehead before nuzzling into his neck, “If you’re nice, I’ll let you do it again.”

 

“I’ve died and gone to Heaven. You must be an Angel with how perfect you are.”

 

“Okay,” Jungah smacked Baekhyun’s arm and he giggled, “Now, you’re just being a little shit.”

 

“But I’m _your_ little shit, kitten.”

 

Jungah rolled their eyes then looked down at their disheveled state, “How about another bubble bath baby?”

 

Jungah didn’t wait for an answer. They didn’t need one. They walked into the bathroom, Baekhyun hot on their trail. He wrapped his arms around their waist while the tub filled with water and Jungah’s heart filled with joy. Jungah turned just enough to kiss Baekhyun's cheek. Yeah, he was definiltey Jungah's light.

 

 

 


End file.
